The Trouble with Teenagers
by EBRAJERCECullen 130
Summary: Sequal to Wow I'm a Dad Now! Follow Renesmee in her teenage and adult years as she struggles with being a teenager and her overprotective father. rated m.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequal to Wow I'm a Dad Now! It takes place when Renesemee is in high school for the first time. Hope you like this first chapter. let me know of any ideas. Please review.**

**I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>I sat on my window seat looking reading one of my favorite books,<em> Water for Elephants<em>. It has been a really long time since he has come to visit me and my parents, since Valentines Day. It is now a week away from my birthday in September. The rest of the family is supposed to be visiting in a week but it just seems like it's too far from now to wait. I miss him so much. He is my best friend and he always has been, since the day he was born. Auntie Rosalie said that he has grown a lot, or at least that's what Daddy told me when he got off the phone with her a couple of weeks ago. So apparently I look younger then Bennett now, but not by much. Mommy and Daddy and I moved to a town not too far from Forks. I am attending high school as a sophomore with my parents and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper as juniors. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme came with us and are acting as all of our parents. I am supposed to pretend to be Dad's sister along while Mom and Aunt Alice are sisters and Uncle Jasper is just adopted. My mom has become really good about being around humans, I am too.

I remember the first day of school; Daddy was very tense that morning. _Aunt Alice dressed me and mom and then when I went down stairs, Daddy just about had a heart attack about what I was wearing. I do admit it was a little grown up for a high school sophomore to wear but mom thought it was fine._

"_Renesemee, what are you wearing?" Dad asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration._

"_Edward, it's not revealing, all the high school girls here wear outfits more revealing than this."Aunt Alice argued as she came up to stand next to me. _

"_She is not going outside of this house until she changes clothes." My dad argued, mom went to his side and rubbed his arm to calm him._

"_Edward" Mom said softly "Her outfit is fine, don't make her change." _

_Daddy sighed as mom whispered in his ear. He looked at her and then looked at me and nodded. _

"_Fine. But nothing like this again or you will be changing clothes, ok?" He gave in and I nodded in response._

"_Thank you Daddy!" I sang happily and got into dad's Volvo with mom and dad. Alice and Jasper went in Alice's Porsche._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my cell phone beeping, indicating I got a new message. It was from Mom, she was out hunting with dad for the weekend. I opened up my phone and the message read:

**Don't forget to do homework and eat Renesemee.**

**~ Mom ~**

She does this every time they go hunting and leave me with the rest of the family. It's not like Grandma Esme would let me forget any of that to begin with. I rolled my eyes to myself but my eyes stopped on the picture of Bennett and me from a couple years ago. We were at the park with the rest of our family. The picture showed our backs, we were sitting in the grass looking at a pond. I had my head on his shoulder and it looked like he was leaning on me too. My long bronze curls blew in the wind. It was a couple of days before we were separated again and we moved to where we are now.

I guess I dozed off because when I awoke it was dark out instead of raining. I guess it's time for homework before Grandma reminds me to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the 3 people who reviewed the 1st chapter and also to EVERYONE who has reviewed,aurthor alerted or favorited or alerted any of my stories and all the readers who have stuck with me from the beginning. Thank you, you are what keeps me writing. Also I would like more reviews on this chapter and any future chapters. Feel free to ask questions or tell me ideas. **

**Also I forgot to thank Anne Shirley Cullen for the title of this story. She came up with it when I was stuck. Thank you! **

**Disc****laimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Aunt Alice woke me up this morning, she said we needed to go shopping, I d<p>

on

't know how she got past Mom and Dad to wake m

e up at 6 am but she did. Dad always gets mad at Aunt Alice when she wakes me up because she jumps on top of me.

"Renesemee, hurry up! It doesn't take that long to take a shower." Aunt Alice yelled through my bathroom door and I could hear her bouncing impatiently.

"I'm almost done, you don't have to yell, and I can hear you even if you talk normally with the shower running." I muttered knowing that her hearing was better than mine.

I finished my shower and wrapped myself in my nice big fluffy pink towel and walked into my adjoining bedroom. My outfit was already picked and was lying on my bed next to a bouncing in place Aunt Alice.

"Ness, get dressed so I can do your hair and makeup." She ordered as she bounced on the bed.

"Where are Momma and Dad?" I asked as I got dressed and sat down at my makeup station.

"Bella went hunting with Jasper and Esme, Edward went shopping for Bella's and your birthday presents." She replied as she came to my side and started blow drying my hair. I figured Grandpa was working at the hospital.

"There all done, now let's go!" she said after about an hour of fussing with me.

We got into her Porsche and headed to the mall, where we proceeded to spend the next 6 hours. I was exhausted by the time we got home. Luckily I was able to get Momma a couple of things for her birthday while we were at the mall, so I didn't need to worry about shopping in the next couple of days. Momma was still hunting but Dad was back so he made me macaroni and cheese for dinner, which was really good. I did some homework after I ate and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day.

I woke up to my parents smiling at me.

"Good Morning and Happy Birthday Renesemee." My father said and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you Daddy!"

"Happy Birthday, my little nudger!" Mom said and hugged me then kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Momma" I said with a smile.

"Hurry up and get dressed, your father is going to take you hunting while the rest of us set up for your party, Alice will do your hair when you get back." Momma said as she and dad headed towards the door.

Once I was dressed I met Dad outside to go hunting. I caught a few deer and Dad did pretty well too. I could hardly wait to get back home, the whole family would all be together soon. I was having my party later in the day so that I could sleep in and go hunting and still have time to get ready.

Three hours later Aunt Alice was putting the finishing touches on me. I could hear the family arriving downstairs and was bouncing in my seat in excitement. My party was a semi formal or formal party, you could choose which, so I had a cute purple dress that stopped just above my knees. My hair was down and curly, it reached just about to my waist. Aunt Alice had a short black dress on and her hair was spiky and pointing every direction.

"All done. You look beautiful Renesemee; everyone is downstairs waiting for you. Go ahead and I'll be down soon." She told me as she pushed me towards the door.

What's he going to look like? Will he remember me? Yes why wouldn't he remember you, it's only been since February. Will he like me? So many questions were running through my mind as I walked down the hallway. As I reached the stairs I heard someone whisper "Don't worry Ben, everything will be fine."I smiled and turned the corner to be met by everyone besides Aunt Alice yelling "Happy Birthday" to me. My parents were in each other's arms, same with my grandparents and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Ben was standing in front of his parents and Uncle Jasper was waiting for his wife to the side of the steps. I started down the stairs but when I got to the bottom I was too caught up in the moment to pay attention to where my feet were going and tripped. As I was about to hit the ground two strong arms wrapped around my waist keeping me from landing on my face. I looked up expecting to see my Dad or Uncle Jasper but found Bennett.

"Bennett?" I whispered as stared up at his brilliant blue eyes.

"Renesemee, you look beautiful." He said softly as his eyes swept over me and then locked with my eyes. His eyes looked different from the last couple of times I have seen him. They were still that amazing blue but the just looked different and I couldn't put my finger on what was different.

"You look different." I noted. He looked a little over a year older than me and was starting to look more like Emmett. He was very muscular and his blond hair was becoming a little curly and was also longer. He was wearing a suit with a purple tie. Why was the tie purple?

"So do you. Are you ok?" He asked pulling me out of my thoughts and also to my feet so I was standing upright.

"Oh . . . um yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." I stumbled on my words which made him smile. He pulled me into his embrace.

"I've missed you Renesemee" He whispered in my ear as we hugged. The hug felt right, like I belonged in his arms.

Why did I even just think that, he is you cousin, you cannot like him Renesemee.

"Renesemee, are you ok?" My father's voice brought me out of my bubble, I forgot everyone was watching. I blushed and nodded, avoiding everyone's eye contact.

Ben stepped back towards his parents, not looking me in the eyes. I looked around the room, Mom was in a blue floor length dress, Dad was in a suit with a blue tie, Alice and Jasper were both in black and Aunt Rosalie was in a red dress while Uncle Emmett was in a suit with a red tie. I ran straight into Aunt Rosalie's arms.

"Auntie Rose I missed you!" I exclaimed while hugging her.

"I missed you too angel. You have grown so much." She replied and ran her hands through my curls.

"Come here squirt." Uncle Emmett boomed, with his arms wide open to hug me. I ran into his arms and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Uncle Em!" I choked out in mid spin.

After everyone greeted everyone, the party jumped into full swing. Aunt Alice and Mom really decked out the living room. All of the furniture was moved of the room and in its place was a dance floor, DJ station, and a disco ball. Alice had the normal lights off and turned on the disco ball and a few spotlights on. There were snacks out for Ben and I which I'm pretty sure neither one of us touched. There were upbeat songs majority of the time and then slow songs would filter in between. Anytime a slow song was playing I would pretend I needed the bathroom or needed fresh air. My Dad made me slow dance with him at one point though. Currently a slow song was playing so I was out on the deck looking at the river and our backyard, which looked very similar to the one we had in Forks. The creek here was much wider and deeper than at home but we could still jump over it. I was also thinking of the past and the stories Momma told me about herself and the family. She told me that Bennett and I were inseparable when we were tiny. I wonder if that's why I feel like I need to be in his embrace to feel right. It's just so confusing, we grew up as cousins and best friends but there is something, and I don't know what to call it, between us now.

"Ren." A soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts and into the present.

"Ren are you alright?" I turned to my left to see none other than Bennett with his blue eyes staring straight into my chocolate ones.

My jaw dropped as I saw the worried and some other emotion that I could not name in his eyes. I could hardly think let alone answer his question.

"Um . . . no. . . I mean yes. . . I don't know" I tried unsuccessfully to form a coherent sentence. He laughed and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"I haven't seen you all night, where have you been hiding?" He questioned.

"I haven't been hiding" I replied to quickly and unfortunately I inherited my mother's lying abilities and he saw right through me.

"You're lying. You have been hiding."

"Ok, maybe I was hiding but only during slow songs, since it's awkward to stay in there and watch everyone dance." I explained, he looked out at the river while I was talking.

"I had the same problem, I hid too." He confessed with a half smile.

It was silent between us for a couple of minutes. I could still hear the music inside; it was a more upbeat song. I had actually been outside through 5 upbeat songs so a slow song was due to play.

"What are you thinking about Ness? Come sit with me." He once again broke me out of my thoughts. I didn't notice him move from my side to the swinging bench on the deck. I joined him on the swing, yawning as soon as I sat down. I didn't realize I was that tired.

"The past, my feelings, the future. Mom was telling me before about how close we were as little kids. It just got me thinking." I told him, while looking at my hands.

"Yea I have been thinking about that too. Mom told me about the time we moved away and you threw a fit when I left. She also said that I didn't stop crying for days. Apparently I refused to talk to anyone for a week." He explained, blushing. He tentatively wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side.

"I think I was acting similar." I confessed as another yawn escaped my lips. I curled into his side and let my head rest on his shoulder.

The stars were out and visible tonight, it was so nice to just sit and look at the stars. The music kept playing inside but neither one of us moved. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to notice that the music had stopped playing and a coat was laid over me. I was still in his arms but he was asleep. I thought I heard a wolf howl in the distance but I couldn't be sure. I ended up falling back asleep in Ben's arms.

**Dont forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the 4 people who reviewed for chapter 2 and the 2 people who reviewed for my other stories. I love to hear from my readers. **

**Also i know this will be giving away the future but i posted a new poll on my profile, PLEASE vote as I need to know the winner in order to write more. **

**I alos posted pictures of Renesemee and Bennett on my profile so go check it out.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

><p>"Are you and your parents leaving again?" I asked as Bennett and I sat on the rocks by the river. We had already celebrated my mother's birthday and it was currently a week after. Ben and I had once again become inseparable.<p>

"I don't know Renesemee. I hope we stay here." He replied and kicked his feet in the water, splashing me at the same time which was returned with a surprised and slightly angry squeal from me.

"Me too. I don't know what would happen if you, Aunt Rose and Uncle Em left again." I replied softly. He splashed me again this time soaking my clothes.

"Ben! Stop splashing me!" I yelled angrily.

"Fine." He replied and got up from his rock, pulling his shirt off as he got up. I was too caught up in the sight of his bare chest to notice that he disappeared. I only noticed as his arms wrapped around me and then I felt the cold water.

As soon as we resurfaced I started splashing him, it didn't work very well since we were still so close to each other. I huffed and turned around to swim back to the shore and away from him but he grabbed my waist and spun me back around so that I was facing him. Our heads were inches away from each other, without thinking my arms wrapped around his neck and my hands played with his hair, while his hands locked around my waist. Our eyes were only on each other. I knew this was wrong but I don't know why it felt right at the same time. His cool lips were touching mine and soon our lips were molding together, my fingers tangled in his hair. He only broke the kiss for air and I finally realized the look that has been in his eyes, love. Ben kissed me again softly, lovingly and of course I kissed him back. I broke the kiss knowing I needed to think, while he was catching his breath I swam to the shore and ran to the house, I knew he was stunned but would still be close behind me.

"Ness, what's wrong? Where's Bennett?" Aunt Rose asked as I came running into the house soaked. I couldn't answer her.

"Renesemee?" Aunt Alice prompted.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen, no running with wet shoes and answer your aunts. What is going on?" My mother asked.

"I can't, I just can't. I'm sorry." I answered Justas Ben got to the house.

I ran up to my room and shut the door, locking it and stripping of my wet clothes, to take a shower. I knew they were questioning him and I hoped he would not tell.

"Ben, what happened Sweetie?" Aunt Rosalie asked curiously from downstairs.

"I don't know, everything was fine and then she ran away from me. She wouldn't tell me. Where is Dad?" I heard him reply as he headed for the stairs.

"He went hunting with the boys. Why don't you talk to her, Ben?"

"Mom, I need some space to think." He replied and headed to his room. I heard his shower running and him murmuring to himself.

After my shower I dressed in sweats and a tank top, brushed through my long hair and then braided it into a French braid. I grabbed my book off the nightstand and curled up on my window seat to read and think. _Okay Renesemee what if Ben does love you, what does it matter? Was it friend love or more than that? How do you feel about him? Do I feel the same? No Renesemee stop think about this, it's wrong. _I tried to get my mind off of Bennett but every time I would stop thinking of him, I would end up thinking about him.

"Renesemee?" Ben's voice was heard followed by a knock on my door.

I ignored him knowing that if I answered him I would tell him everything and I didn't want him to know everything I have been feeling and thinking.

"Renesemee, can I come in? Please." He tried again and tried to open my locked door. I stayed quiet.

"Ren please." He begged using his favorite nickname for me, which I always love when he uses it.

"Ren" he whispered dejectedly and I could hear him sit down outside my room against the wall, stubborn as ever. I sighed softly and looked out my window.

I must have been sitting there for awhile because when I looked at my clock it was now 7pm. I had been sitting there for hours, which means I missed my normal dinner time.

"Renesemee, can I come in?" It was Aunt Alice this time; I knew that Ben was still on the floor outside my room.

"I guess." I said walking to the door, unlocking it. I opened the door and let her in, looking in the hallway to find Ben with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on his knees, asleep. I felt really bad about ignoring him now. After closing the door I turned on my CD player and went to sit next to Aunt Alice on my bed.

"Everyone went hunting and he will be asleep for hours so tell me what's got you locked up in your room." Aunt Alice questioned.

"It's Ben. When he came back something was different between us and I didn't know what it was. He change so much and I don't know how I feel about him anymore. Then when he kissed me earlier I realized the look I saw in his eyes, it was love. I kissed him back but I knew it was wrong to kiss him, he's my cousin. I can't kiss my cousin like that. What do I do Aunt Alice?" I rambled on while she sat patiently listening.

"Renesemee, it's not wrong, he is not biologically related to you and if you are meant to be with him than everyone in this family will be happy for the two of you. As for what anyone else will think, why would it matter what they think if you're happy. Why didn't you talk to him?"

"I don't know I was scared and confused" I confessed, she smiled softly.

"I think he really cares about you, I mean he is sleeping outside your door waiting for you to talk to him. Do you like him romantically?"

I don't know Aunt Ali. He is attractive and we already are really close to each other, so things wouldn't be a problem. He is really sweet and caring." I explained confused about my feelings.

"Maybe that means you like him romantically. It's not a bad thing Sweetie." Alice told me smiling.

"So what do I do now?"I asked with a glance towards the door.

"Talk to him. Tell him what was bothering you. Ask him how he feels. I'm pretty sure he likes you Renesemee." She said with a wink.

"Ok, thank you Aunt Alice, would you mind not telling anyone about this. Just between you and I, ok?"

"Of course Sweetie, just between you and me."She got up and kissed my forehead before turning and heading out the door, shutting it behind her.

I waited a little bit before opening the door and checking to see if Ben was still sitting there, he was. I smiled to myself as I went downstairs to get a snack and then headed back up to my room. I left my bedroom door open while I did some homework and ate my snack.

"Renesemee?"Bennett asked tentatively from the door.

"Yes Bennett"

"Can we talk?" He asked, stepping inside my room and sitting on my bed.

"Ok"

"Ren, what happened earlier? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, of course not Ben. I was scared and confused I didn't mean to run away from you. I'm sorry Ben." I said sighing.

"I thought you felt the way I did and that you wanted me to kiss you. I guess I miss understood, sorry."He said breaking our eye contact and suddenly finding his hands interesting.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that . . . I don't know. . ." I trailed off when I was met with his eyes, I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed me back. I finally pulled away so that I could breathe and also to tell him how I felt.

"Ben, I like you a lot and when we kissed earlier I didn't know what to think. I thought that it was wrong to be romantic with you when you're also my cousin. But now I don't think that anymore."

"Renesmee, I love you and I don't think it is wrong for us to be together, I think it is fate that we have always been close." He told me looking me straight into the eyes.

"I love you too Bennett." I said and then our lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, and take the poll ! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the 6 people who reviewed or sent me a PM, you are the ones that keep me updating. Tell your fanfiction friends about this story if you like it too, I am always looking for more reviews. **

**PLEASE vote for the poll that is on my profile. I can update one more chapter before I need the results of the poll to write more. Also if you have not already looked there are pictures on my profile of Renesemee and Bennett. Please vote on my poll.**

**Also sorry I have not updated in a while but I will try to update sooner this 't forget to review and tell me your thoughts and any ideas for my story. **

**Disclimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Bennett.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Edward and I went away from everyone else when Alice shoved the whole family, besides my daughter and Bennett, out the door and told us that we needed to hunt and to come home the tomorrow. Of course we all obeyed her and each couple and Jasper decided to hunt on our own and then meet up later somewhere. Edward and I spent our time hunting and talking.

"So Renesemee and Ben? Did you see how close they have become?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm worried about when they move again. I don't know how Renesemee will react this time." He confessed, frowning.

"When are Rosalie and Emmett leaving?"

"End of next week" He replied frowning.

"Do you remember the last time they left when she was four?"I questioned.

"Bella love, were vampires, as much as I wish I could forget that memory I can't. It was one of the worst days of my life, to see her so devastated."

"I wish she was that little again. I miss hearing the sound of little feet running around the house." I said feeling tears, which would never shed, gathering in my eyes.

"Well remember the original reason Ben was born, to test the fertility medication for you. We must have forgotten about it. Do you want a second child, Bella?" Edward's butterscotch eyes were looking intensely into mine.

"Yes. I want a little baby again."

"Ok, we will talk to Carlisle and get you on those meds, and then we will try for a baby." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thank you Edward! I love you." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and then kissed him.

"I love you too Bella. Now let's go find the family."

**5 Days Later**

Ugh I really hate this. Why do I have to suffer like this? I have turned basically half human since I am now pregnant again. I feel pretty much the same way as I did at the beginning of my pregnancy last time. I haven't been actually confirmed pregnant but I know because of the similarities from the last pregnancy. I have been getting sick every day, mostly in the morning, and my temperature rose. Of course my husband is happy because I am blushing again. Edward actually figured out that I was pregnant before I even thought of it. He is acting so different from the last time; he is really excited to be a dad again. The day we figured out that I was pregnant he picked me up and spun me around, which unfortunately led to my head in the toilet, sick for the third time that day.

"Bella wake up. We need to get ready to see Rose, Emmett and Ben off." A velvety voice, Edward's, whispered in my ear.

Since I became pregnant I have to sleep again, which Edward also loves.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled.

"No, up now Bella." He told me and picked me up, setting me on my feet.

"Fine, but join me in the shower." I said fully awake now.

After our shower, Edward and I got dressed. He went to go make Renesemee and I breakfast while I went to wake the sleeping beauty herself.

Renesemee has been spending almost every hour of everyday with Ben and I am pretty sure they are trying to secretly date, because I have seen them sneak a kiss or holding hands when nobody was paying attention. I am a mother, it's my job to see everything that my child does, so of course I saw the kisses, looks, and hand holding between my daughter and Bennett. I don't know how exactly my little girl will handle Ben leaving but I know it will be bad.

"Renesemee, sweetie, it's time to get up. Daddy's making breakfast." I told her and shook her shoulder a little.

"5 more minutes Mommy." She grumbled and pulled the pillow over her face.

"Renesemee if you don't get up now I will get your father to wake you up." I said sternly. Normally I would threaten with Alice but the three of us were staying at our own house. It was set up like the one in forks.

"Fine, I'm getting up." She grumbled and started to get out of bed.

"Good. Now hurry up and get dressed. We're going to the main house after breakfast to say goodbye to Rosalie and her family." I said before turning and going to find my husband.

After Ness and I ate our breakfast the three of us headed over to the main house. The whole family chatted for a while. Renesemee and Ben sat together and whispered to each other, occasionally kissing. The rest of us made plans for the future and talked about the past, along with the baby. Rosalie made me swear to let them know when I was a week away from my due date.

It was about 2 o' clock in the afternoon when Rose and Emmett started getting ready to leave. Their suitcases were already in the car.

"Well we should get going, come on Ben." Emmett said looking at his wife as he stood.

We all said our goodbyes and hugged each other. Renesmee was fine until she got to Ben. She collapsed into his arms and had tears running down her face.

"Ben. . . "She cried into his shoulder.

"Ren, I will be back before you know it. I promise." He said pulling back to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You promise?"

"Yes Renesemee, I promise to come back to you." he said before kissing her. She was kissing him back so strongly because she was so emotional.

He pulled away and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes as he did so. It reminded me of when Edward and I had to be apart years ago.

"I love you Bennett McCarthy Cullen." She said in between crying.

"I love you so much Renesemee Carlie Cullen." He told her and kissed her again.

"Ben, it's time." Rosalie reminded him gently from the door.

We all followed Rose and Emmett out to their car, Renesemee and Ben followed hand in hand until they got to the car.

"Bye everyone, we love you." Rosalie said before getting into the Jeep's passenger seat beside Emmett.

"Be safe Ren,I love you." Ben told her before kissing her one last time.

"Be careful. I love you too, always." She replied with one hand holding his and the other holding the necklace that he gave her for her birthday.

"Bye." They both said at the same time as he got in the back seat, their hands dropped and Renesemee stood there as the car went down the driveway.

**Review and vote please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the 6 people who reviewed for chapter 4 and to the 4 people who voted on my poll. Also a huge thank you to _love10134_ for reminding me to post a new chapter. So this chapter is for you.**

**Also please anyone who has not already voted please go on my profile and vote on my poll for what Bella should have. The choices are 1 boy,a boy and a girl, or twin boys. Currently it is tied between 1 boy and 1 boy and 1 girl so get your votes in ASAP! Also if you have any suggestions for this story I will gladly take them. Please review too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own Bennett. **

* * *

><p>Everyone went back inside the house apart from Edward, Renesemee and I. Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist as we stood there watching our daughter.<p>

"Renesemee, it's raining, we should go inside." Edward said softly she didn't respond, she just stood there.

"Come on sweetie, you'll get sick if you stay outside too long." He tried again with no success.

"Edward, let's go inside. She will join us when she's ready."I grabbed his hand and led us back to the house.

Alice and Jasper were upstairs and Carlisle and Esme were watching television in the living room. Edward and I sat on the couch and watched with them. After a little while Renesemee came in soaked and went to stand in front of Edward, tears were running down her face and her lips were pulled into a frown.

"Daddy" she whispered, he automatically opened his arms for her. She climbed into his lap and buried her face into his neck like she used to when she was little. She was crying again and shivering.

"Well I'll be back; I wish this baby wasn't so comfortable on my bladder. I'll get a towel for Ness on my way back." I said to no one in particular.

When I returned with the towel I wrapped it around my daughter as best as I could since she was still in her father's arms.

"Shh baby, don't cry. Daddy's here." Edward kept whispering softly in her ear as he rubbed her back in relaxing circles.

"I love you Daddy" she replied and soon fell asleep in his arms.

She clutched his shirt with her fingers so he kept holding her while she slept. We stayed there and talked for a long time, it was around 9pm when we decided to head back to our house. I had some dinner and then fell asleep soon after tucking Ness into bed and eating.

This time was a lot better than when Renesemee and Ben were only four. Although their secret was out now, I think it's for the better but I'm sure they are not happy about it. Bennett is perfect for my little nudger, he will protect her from anything and he won't hurt her. Also he was raised by Rosalie and Emmett so at least we know he was brought up well. I just wonder about the next baby. I really want to have a little boy, since I originally thought Renesemee was going to be EJ. I wanted a mini Edward, but more than anything I want the baby to be healthy.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of weeks Edward was very protective of Renesemee. She was doing a lot better than last time, although she tried to avoid doing things that reminded her off Bennett. From what I have heard from Rosalie, Ben won't talk to her or Emmett. He probably thinks that if he doesn't talk to them then they will move back or he is just mad at them for taking him away from Renesemee.<p>

I am starting to show more. I am about 3 and a half weeks pregnant and I already have a bump in between my hips. Carlisle has estimated that the pregnancy will last longer than my first because I am half vampire now and the similarities in species would make it more like a human pregnancy. Because I was a vampire like Edward when I conceived that it would be similar to a human pregnancy but shorter because of the vampire genes. He doesn't know how long exactly but he is thinking around two months.

Alice was taking me maternity clothes shopping with Renesemee today. Alice was just basically picking out clothes while Renesemee and I casually browsed together at the baby clothes.

"How are you honey?" I asked her.

"I'm ok. Can I tell you something?" She asked biting her lip, a habit she picked up from me.

"Of course Baby, you can tell me anything" I said too low for human ears but loud enough for her.

"I think I love Bennett, I think he is my mate." She said smiling.

"That's great sweetie." I congratulated and gave her a hug. I wasn't going to tell her the whole family knew already.

"Can you not tell Dad? He would flip."She whispered strongly.

"I won't tell him but you should tell him." I suggested.

"Thank you Mommy!" She whispered so humans couldn't hear her call me Mommy.

We spent a couple more hours at the mall looking at baby stuff but couldn't buy things because we didn't know what the baby was. We had left all of Renesemee's old baby things in Forks and Rose had Ben's baby things at her place. So we decided to just get new stuff instead of hand me downs when we found out.

When we got home from shopping Renesemee and I ate dinner and then she went to finish her homework since today was Saturday, she just wanted to get it finished. Edward, Jasper and Esme were out hunting and would be back Sunday. Carlisle was working. So it was just Alice and I left downstairs. We stayed in the living room for a long time, since I wasn't tired yet. It was 10:30 pm when I heard Renesemee's window open. She doesn't normally open her window; I guess she just wanted fresh air.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update, I know you guys must hate me that is if there is anyone still with me. I have been extreamly busy with college work and being sick and stuff. Finals are coming in a few weeks so that will be busy again but after that is winter break and I should be able to update more frequently. Thank you so much to anyone who is still reading. **

**I need an answer to the poll on my profile. Its currently a tie between Bella having twins (a boy and a girl) and her having just 1 boy. So please vote! Also I would love to get some more reviews from you. Constructive critisism is welcome! I know this chapter is short but it seemed like a good place to break. **

**Who saw Breaking Dawn? It was amazing! I saw it 5 times, two of which were within 24 hours. All I can say is that was the best movie on earth! What was your favorite part?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>After about a half hour I decided to go up to bed. As I passed Renesemee's door I heard whispering coming from behind the closed door. I focused on her room and could smell another scent inside besides hers. I know whoever was in her room was a vampire, or at least had a vampire like scent, I could also tell that it was male. His scent was a little woodsy with hints of saltwater and rose petals. Bennett. I opened the door to her bedroom, not bothering to knock, and braced myself for the possible scene's that I could walk in on but was pleasantly surprised to see Bennett sitting on the edge of Renesemee's bed watching her sleep. I quietly shut the door behind me, as to not wake my daughter. Bennett heard the door shut and looked up at me.<p>

"Aunt Bella. I'm sorry; I can leave if you want." He said with a slightly panicked tone to his voice.

"No Ben, its fine. Edward's not home so you're ok, although I am not exactly thrilled about a boy sneaking into my daughter's room, but I am glad it's you instead of someone else." I told him before he could jump off the bed, and he relaxed.

"Thank you. I just couldn't stay away from her. I needed to see her, to make sure she is ok." He said with his eyes on her as he stroked her cheek.

"I understand. Has this happened before Bennett?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question, once he looked at me.

"Well . . . um . . . yes." He confessed guiltily while finding the floor interesting. "Normally she is asleep but other times she is still awake and we just talk until she falls asleep. I run all the way here each night and then I run back before sunrise. She leaves the window open for me each night."

"Edward did the same thing when I was still human. Do your parents know?"

"No, I make sure I'm back before they normally get out of bed."

"Ok." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, a trait I picked up from Edward.

"Are you going to tell Uncle Edward?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you want me to? It will be hard to keep this from him. He will be upset when he finds out I kept this from him."

"Please don't tell him." He said and then as an afterthought added "but I will understand if you do tell him."

"Ok. Just be careful about this when Edward is around. Goodnight Ben."

"I will, Goodnight Aunt Bella."

I left the room with one last glance at my daughter, closing the door quietly behind me and heading to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and vote on my poll! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**See I told you I would write more soon! Thank you to the 4 people who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who is still reading this, Even if its only the 4 of you who reviewed. I don't know how many people are reading besides the 4. But Thanks anyways! If you haven't already vote on the pole. Currently 1 boy is winning. I will also need names for the baby. So make sure to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella is about 2 and half weeks pregnant.<strong>

I spent almost every night trying to distract Edward, so that he wouldn't catch Bennett in Renesemee's room. Luckily it wasn't very hard to distract my husband, all I really had to do was dress in reveling clothes or blue and he would be focused on me. For the days following my encounter with Ben, Edward and I either hunted at night or occupied each other in our room. A new development that happened is that I am now showing a very noticeable baby bump between my hips. I have to drink blood everyday to hopefully prevent the bruising and weakness that happened when I was carrying Renesemee. I wanted to avoid those symptoms at all costs to keep my husband from worrying more than he already does.

Currently I am about 3 weeks into the pregnancy, but I look about 5-6 months along. Carlisle has been planning to do an ultrasound either tonight or tomorrow to determine the baby's sex. Edward and I originally wanted to wait till the birth and have a surprise but recently we have been arguing about what the baby will be so in order for things to be settled we are just going to find out sooner.

Edward and I are enjoying each other's company in our bed. The sun is set to rise in a couple of hours, so Bennett was still here. Maybe another distraction was in order. I turned my head on Edward's chest and kissed the spot where his heart is, making my way up to his lips Just as soon as the kiss became more intense the phone rang, startling both of us. I groaned and went to pick it up off the nightstand.

"Hello" I said slightly annoyed and also slightly worried. Who would call me at 2 am?

"Hello this is Forks General Hospital calling is Isabella Cullen available?" a female's voice replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to the 4 people who reviewed, and a special thanks to love10134 for reminding me to update. I am now on winter break from school until january so I should be updating a lot more frequently. **

**Please vote for the poll on my profile if you haven't already. Also be sure to recommend my stories to as many twilight fans as possible and don't forget to review! I am also looking for baby names for B&E's 2nd baby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

* * *

><p>"This is Bella"<p>

"Your father was brought in a little while ago. We would like you to come down to answer a few questions." The nurse informed me calmly. I jumped off the bed and rushed to get dressed as she talked.

"Is he ok?"

"He was shot and is in surgery as we speak." She answered cautiously.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said and hung up.

I finished getting dressed and ran into Renesemee's room. Renesemee and Ben were sitting on the window seat talking when I entered and both looked up, startled, when I entered. They also dropped their hands from their embrace.

"Renesemee, get dressed. We need to go to Forks. Bennett, you can come with us or go home, it's your choice."I said in a rush and left them, to search for Edward. I found him dressed and waiting in the living room for Renesemee and me.

Renesemee and Ben joined us in the living room soon after and we left running to forks. As soon as we got to the waiting room I went up to the front desk.

"Isabella Cullen here about Charlie Swan." I said anxiously.

"He just got out of surgery. A nurse will be out soon to bring you back to see him." She responded then got up to put a file away.

I went back to where Edward was sitting with Renesemee and Bennett. I sat down next to Edward and leaned into his side as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I grabbed his hand and held it in both of mine. Renesemee was sitting on the other side of her father, wrapped up in Bennett's arms. I will have to send him back to Rose and Emmett soon or at least make him call them.

"Mrs. Cullen?" a nurse called from the door. The four of us got up and headed towards the nurse.

She took us down a bunch of hallways until we reached a room with Charlie Swan written on the closed door. I took a deep breath and opened the door to my father's hospital room and gasped at the sight of my dad on the bed.

"Dad" I whispered and went to his side, he was not awake but I hoped he knew I was there. I reached for his hand and closed my eyes, memorizing him, incase this was the last time I would hold his hand.

"Grandpa" Renesemee sniffed coming up to stand beside me. I heard the shuffling of chairs as I stared down at my father. I had not seen him in a couple of years, although we had talked over the phone a lot. He had grown paler since I last saw him, and he had more age lines. He was older looking and a little worn down, his hair had gray pieces now. Besides the effects time had on him he had a breathing tube under his nose and an IV in his arm. There were bandages on his head and poking over his hospital gown on his chest. I bent down and carefully kissed his cheek before sitting down in the chair Edward had placed behind me. Renesemee was crying in her chair beside me while Bennett kneeled next to her and rubbed her shoulders and back, in an effort to comfort her. I looked up to Edward to see pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Are you ok Edward?" I questioned softly.

"Not really. It's hard seeing you and Renesemee so upset. I am also sad about your father being hurt. He gave me the two most amazing girls of my life." He replied. I leaned up and kissed him softly. We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Cullen. I'm Dr. Henderson, your father's doctor."A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes said from the end of Charlie's bed.

"Pleased to meet you. Call me Bella. This is my husband Edward and his sister Renesemee and her boyfriend Bennett." I said after standing up to acknowledge the doctor.

"Well Bella, your father was involved in a shooting earlier today while on duty. He arrived here with a GSW to his head and his chest; luckily neither of the shots were critical. The one show to his chest came very close to hitting his heart. He was unconscious when he arrived at the hospital; therefore we were unable to obtain his medical history. We stabilized him and took him to surgery to remove the bullets and repair any damage." Dr. Henderson explained. Edward kneeled beside my chair and wrapped his arms around me as best as he could.

"Is he going to be alright?" Edward asked.

"Yes. If all goes as planned he will be back to normal in a couple of weeks." He explained to Edward and me.

"In case you're wondering how we knew to call you, you're the next on his list of people to call in case of emergency. We called Sue, his new wife, but she said she was too far away visiting family to be able to get here soon."

"Oh ok. I don't really know much about his medical history. I know he has been healthy but other than that I know nothing. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you." I apologized bowing my head.

"It's alright Mrs. Cullen. Does he have any allergies?"

"Not that I am aware of." I said.

"When will he wake up?" Renesemee asked politely, she had been awfully quiet this whole time.

"He should wake up in the next hour or two. I'll leave you alone with him unless you have any other questions."

"Nope. Thank you Doctor." I said smiling.

"Not a problem. Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen, Renesemee and Bennett." He said nodding to each one of us, before exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I am currently typing the next one. Any suggestions? Comments? Please review! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Be sure to review!**

* * *

><p>"Momma, when will Sue get here?"Renesemee asked when we knew we would not be overheard by humans.<p>

"I would guess that your Grandma Sue will get here in a couple of hours, but I don't know for sure, Baby."I informed her stressing "Grandma Sue" and finishing the sentence with a frown.

We had been at the hospital for over two hours. It was starting to get light out; Ben should either come clean to his parents or go home soon.

"Ben, it's time for you to make a choice. Call Rosalie or go home?" I reminded him softly.

"Renesemee, do you need me here?" He turned to my daughter for her answer, giving her a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't know. Mom, Dad, do you think Grandpa will be awake soon? Will he be alright?" She asked.

"He should be ok when he wakes up and hopefully he will get better" Edward told her, dodging when Charlie wakes up.

"Then I should be ok without you Ben, unless you really want to stay." She decided after a couple minutes of contemplating her answer.

"I will, if you want me to stay." He replied, softly kissing her and caressing her cheek.

"I do want you to stay, but it's alright. Go home so we don't have to call your mother." She sighed.

"Are you sure Ren?"He asked, using his nickname for her.

"Yes. I have Mom and Dad here to be with me if I need them, I'll be alright." Renesemee nodded and stood up, with Ben following.

"I'll just walk him out." She said.

Bennett went over to Charlie and whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. Just as Ben got up and turned towards Renesemee, a knock was heard from the doorway. Jacob Black stepped into view and stood at the end of Charlie's bed.

"Jacob?" Renesemee and I questioned at the same time.

Bennett instantly pulled Renesemee to him protectively, as Edward did the same to me.

"I heard about what happened to Charlie and thought I should be here. I didn't know you would be here." He said with his eyes locked on Renesemee, who was looking at the floor.

Jacob imprinted on Renesemee when she was only hours old, but Edward and I wanted to raise her without him always being around. For the first couple of years Jake was allowed to visit her once or twice a month but as Renesemee and Bennett became closer, Renesemee and Jacob didn't get to together as often. When Rose, Em and Ben left, when Renesemee was 4 Jacob tried to come over more often since she was didn't have Bennett. That didn't work out because the first couple times Jake was over after her breakdown, she would just ignore him and he would continue trying to get her attention. The 3rd time he was over she threw a fit, screaming and yelling at him to go away and then she started crying and asking for Bennett. Jacob didn't come back for a couple of months after that but she still wasn't much better around him. Not too long after that the family moved, which made things difficult for Jacob to visit, since he was now chief of the reservation and alpha of the pack. This was the first time in 5 years that Jacob and Renesemee have seen each other.

"Renesemee?" he whispered and came to stand in front of her, oblivious to Bennett who was glaring at Jacob.

"Yes." She answered softly not meeting Jake's eyes.

"You've grown up so much. You're beautiful." He told he

"Jake." She warned.

"I mean it Nessie, you're breathtaking. I missed you." He said as he pulled her from Ben's arms and into a hug, a very awkward hug. I noticed Edwards hold on me tightened.

"Um Jake, I can't do this." She said shoving away from him and I noticed she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Let's go Ben." She said, grabbing Bennett's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Who is this?" Jacob said, blocking her from getting to the door.

"You remember Bennett Right? Rosalie and Emmett's son." I spoke up.

"Nessie, what is he doing here then?"

"He's here with me. He's my boyfriend. I love him Jake." She explained as fresh tears started falling down her cheeks.

"You're dating Blondie's son? Isn't that like incest or something?" He pretended to gag.

"Yes Jacob Black I am dating and in love with him. I am not genetically related to him so it is perfectly fine. Get over it." Renesemee snapped.

"Jake, I think you should just leave." She said and pulled Bennett out if the room.

"Edward, how could you let her date him? When you wouldn't even allow me to even think about dating her" Jacob questioned Edward once Ness and Ben had disappeared.

"Easy, she chose him and I knew he will take care of her properly. She loves him and he would die for her. They are mates, they must be together to be whole." Edward replied as he squeezed the arm that was wrapped around my waist, silently reminding me of his love for me, his hand rested on the side of my baby bump.

"But I imprinted on her, that's stronger than a mate." Jacob argued back.

"Not in vampires, and they are both part vampires. Jake, if you want to still have some part in Renesemee's life that you can't keep up pushing her to be with you. Its making her hate you. I know it's hard to see the girl you love with someone else but the more you bother her the more she will run away from you. If you love her like I think you do, you will let her be happy with Bennett." I told him.

"I don't know if I can do that. Bella are you pregnant?" he asked as his eyes focused on my stomach.

"Yes I am. 3 weeks."

"Congratulations Bells. How is that possible?"

"Well, long story short, fertility meds help vampires become half human so they can get pregnant."

"That's how Blondie had that guy right?"

"Yes, that's how Bennett was able to be conceived." I said ignoring his nicknames.

"Oh ok." Jake said lamely and then looked at Charlie.

"Bella" came a rough familiar voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! Sorry I took so long to update but I was having major computer problems. I now have two laptops because the old one kept having to go to get fixed and would be gone for weeks so I finally just bought a new one so that I wouldn't be without a computer. So I have this incredably boring art class so instead of falling asleep in it I wrote, and this is the result. So keep voting on the poll on my profile. **

**I noticed that viewers and readers are down on this story than the previous one so I want the few of you that are left to review more and reccomend this story to as many people as possible. I know im a little slow with updating but I'm not giving up, and the more reviews and story alerts I get the more I will remember to write. So please _Review and Recommend_! **

* * *

><p>"Bella" came a rough familiar voice of my father.<p>

I spun around to look at him and let out a sigh of relief when my eyes landed on his.

"Dad, you're ok. I was so worried about you." I said as I leaned down to hug him.

"Bells, what are you doing here?"

"The hospital called me, when you were brought in and they needed information about you. Sue was too far away to get back promptly." I explained.

"Dad, do you know what happened?" I asked gently, knowing that he most likely didn't remember or was blocking it out.

"I got called to Newton's, of all places, on an armed robbery call. When I tried to enter the store the suspect shot me twice, I kept mumbling to call Sue or you, but must have blacked out at some point." He told me.

"You had two GSW's to your chest and your head. You were unconscious when you got here. They took you to surgery and that's when we got here. Renesemee and Bennett came but he had to go home so she walked him out." Edward explained, and I squeezed my father's hand in a supporting gesture.

"Bella, you look beautiful. So happy." Dad told me, going off subject.

"Thanks Dad." I replied reluctantly, having trouble believing the beautiful part.

I sat down in the chair next to him and absentmindedly rubbed my belly as Edward came to kneel beside me, with his arm draped around my shoulders.

"Bells please tell me you're not making me a Grandpa again." Dad interrupted my little world.

"Sorry Dad, you're going to have another grandchild." I told him, with a huge smile at the thought of my little baby.

"Why haven't you told me earlier? Your huge, how far along are you?"

"3 weeks" I said proudly.

Charlie knew about what we are but not in detail. He only knows that Renesemee grows really fast due to her father and his also knows that we are immortal and don't eat.

"Are you having two? Or is the baby just growing fast?" He joked, and I slightly panicked at the thought of having twins, I didn't even think of that until now.

"As far as I know he's just going to be a big boy." I said as said child shifted in my belly, and my hand shot to that spot.

"Renesemee was never this big until days before she was born." I added on a second thought, trying to get the thought of twins out of my head.

"Where is that little girl of yours, anyway?" He asked, glancing at the door.

"She should be getting back just about now. Jacob, I suggest you leave before she returns." Edward said turning to look at Jake with a stern glare.

"Ok fine. Bye Charlie, feel better Bells and Edward. See ya later!" He said before ducking out the door.

A few minutes later Renesemee returned.

"Thank god, I thought he was never going to leave." She said smiling and then turned to Charlie.

"You're awake! Grandpa, I was so worried about you. Don't ever scare me like that again." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek; it was times like this that you could see how young she really is.

"Boy have you gotten big, little girl." He smiled looking her over.

"Grandpa, I'm 16. I'm not a little girl anymore." She replied pouting her lips at him. He laughed and her pout faded and was replaced with giggles.

"Your beaming Ness. What's made you so happy?" Charlie commented.

"Bennett has." She blushed and ducked her head.

"Is he treating you well?" He asked protectively.

"Yes Grandpa. You're just like Daddy."

Charlie and Edward rolled their eyes at the comment and grumbled unrecognizable words.

"Charlie!" Came Sue's voice from far down the hall, only we vampires could hear her. I glanced at Edward and then to the door, trying to convey that we should leave.

"Well I'm getting pretty tired, we should probably get going, since we have the ultrasound tomorrow." I said after getting a slight nod of approval from my husband, showing he was on the same page as me.

" Yeah, Sue should be getting here soon and Bella should rest, she's been up for so long today. Feel better Charlie." Edward said, agreeing with me then turned to Renesemee.

"Renesemee, give Grandpa Charlie a hug and kiss." Edward started picking up our things and gave Charlie a pat on the shoulder before heading to wait by the door.

"Bye Grandpa, feel better soon. I love you!" Renesemee followed her father's instructions and then stood by the door waiting for me.

"Keep in touch Dad. Feel better soon. I love you dad." I told him while giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I will. I love you too." He said looking at all three of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to REVIEW and RECOMMEND to everyone! I am also open to any suggestions.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to the 4 people who reviewed, I would like ALOT MORE please, but at least those 4 poll on my profile is up and working now so please go vote! It is a different one as I had a tie between Twin Boys and Twins- one girl and one boy. So go VOTE! I need to have the results by thursday as that will be when I will have time to write again. And if you dont have an account just place your vote in your review. So I hope you like this chapter. **

**I recieved a question about the previous chapter. Sue does know about them but Bella and Edward wanted to be polite and leave before she got there so she wouldn't feel weird around them and because she would want private time with Charlie. They also needed to get home so it just seemed like a good time for them to leave.**

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a blur of visiting Charlie and baby shopping. Ben continued to visit Renesemee every night but left earlier than he used to. I think Rose gave him a hard time about returning home so late that one day. I was still getting bigger; I don't think I could get any bigger before I explode. Jasper dragged Edward out hunting this morning with him, so Alice and Renesemee convinced me to go shopping with them again for the baby. Renesemee is really excited to be a big sister but she has also expressed to me that she is incredibly nervous about it.<p>

Currently Alice had wandered off ahead looking at bedding for the crib while Renesemee and I looked at strollers and car seats. We never had to do this with Renesemee because she grew so fast, and Rose didn't have much either since she was in the same situation of having a child grow insanely fast. I still have not had the ultrasound that Carlisle was going to do a couple of days ago to determine the sex of the baby and if it will be like Renesemee. If we don't get the ultrasound done today, than I'm going to talk to Carlisle about it. Guessing by my size I think I'm either having twins or the baby is like Renesemee. My belly is about the same size as it was in the last week of my pregnancy with Renesemee.

"Bella! Look at this, isn't this set perfect?" Alice's chirping drew me back to the present.

She was holding up a set of zoo animal bedding for cribs as she bounced up and down, at the other side of the store. I gave her a smile and thumbs up, knowing she would buy it even if I didn't like the set. I glanced around the store, as Alice went back to looking at bedding and cribs, in search of my daughter. _Where is she?_ She was standing next to me one second and gone the next._ Focus Bella, follow her scent._ I ended up following her scent to a hallway in the mall where I found her staring at a little blond haired boy, who was sitting on a bench holding his nose, while blood streamed down his face, he had his knee's up by his chest but I could also see his jeans were ripped on one knee, and there was a little blood there too. Renesemee had amazing control of her thirst; she had only bit me when she was born. That was the only time she gave into her thirst, but she was a baby, she didn't know what she was doing. As I focused on the scene in front of me I noticed Renesemee was covering her nose and mouth with one hand while she slowly walked forward in a trance like state towards the boy.

"Renesemee!" I yelled, as I was too far away from her to run at human pace to catch up to her, before she reached him._ Where's Alice when I need her?_ I thought to myself. Renesemee just kept walking, as if she didn't even hear me. I started running at human pace towards her.

"."I demanded, she slowed a little but kept walking. I was quickly gaining on her but in turn she was getting closer to the boy.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen don't you dare take one more step," I sprinted the last couple of steps so that I was about 6 steps behind her, but I was too late, she ran to the boy and was kneeling in front of him.

"Where's my Mommy?" The little boy sobbed as he asked Renesemee.

"Are you ok?"She struggled to say before she started reaching for him.

"Renesemee, No!" I said sharply, as I grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back a few feet. Probably not the best thing to do when pregnant but I couldn't let her hurt him.

"Go!" I told the boy sharply, and he ran off in the opposite direction.

"Relax, Sweetie. He's gone. The scent is gone." I said as I sat on the floor holding Renesemee and rocking her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Mommy." She sobbed as she cried into my arms. I rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead.

"You didn't hurt him Baby. He is fine and so are you." I told her and she shook her head.

"But I tried to kill him. I'm so sorry. I am a monster." She whispered softly into my chest.

"Renesemee," I pulled her face up to make her look at me "You are not a monster. You are a Cullen. You easily could have gotten away from me but you didn't and that is why you are not a monster."

"What if that was my child, years from now, or my little brother or sister? How could I live with myself? How could anyone live with me if that boy was a family member?" She sobbed even harder.

"Ness, you didn't do anything. Besides if something like this happens again, you have plenty of people who understand and will help you. Let's get you home. "I pulled my phone out to text Alice.

Meet me at the car in 10 mins.

I started to stand up; pulling Renesemee with me, as soon as we were both standing warm arms wrapped around my waist, I immediately recognized my daughter's scent.

"It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm proud of you, Renesemee for having the control to stop before you touched him." I told her and kissed her forehead before pulling her in the direction of the car.

"There you are! I have been looking for you two for ages." Alice's chirping greeted us as soon as Renesemee and I exited the mall. Alice was sitting on the hood of her Porsche.

"Sorry." Renesemee mumbled as she reached the car.

"Oh Sweetie" Alice said embracing her niece.

"Can we just go home now? Please?" Renesemee whimpered while still in her aunts' embrace.

We all got in the car. Alice drove while I sat in the passenger seat and Renesemee sat quietly in the back. As soon as we arrived home Renesemee ran upstairs, without even a glance towards anyone, moments later we heard her door slam proceeded by the sound of the springs on her bed squeak as she landed onto the mattress.

"Renesemee C. . . "Edward started but I cut him off with a glance as I walked into the living room.

"Don't." I cautioned with a glance toward the stairs.

"What happened?"

"She slipped up. We were at the mall and she slipped away from Alice and I. I found her stalking towards a little boy with what looked to be a broken nose and a scraped knee. His nose and knee were bleeding. I got to her before she bit him but it was close." I whispered to him loud enough for only him to hear. I didn't want to embarrass her more than she felt already by informing the others about it, especially because it would eventually get to Emmett and Rose and then Em would never let her forget it.

"Well then nothing happened, why is she upstairs crying right now?" Edward asked, I had blocked her mind from him.

"She takes after you. As soon as I got to her and wrapped her in my arms, she collapsed onto the floor sobbing and apologizing. She thinks she is a monster for almost killing the boy and now doubts her control." I explained still too quiet for Renesemee to hear.

"But she stopped and didn't try and fight you? The fact that she was able to resist and feel remorse over her possible actions, means that she does have control and she is not a monster." He questioned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I think she's worried that she will lose control around the baby and her future children." I suggested, while lowering myself into a chair and rubbing my belly as the baby kicked.

"I'm going to go talk to her." He said, glancing at me before continuing on "Is the baby kicking?" he asked, his face softening.

"Yeah, I'll just stay down here." I said and continued to soothe the baby inside of me, knowing I would never get up the stairs with this belly.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again Review and vote! Please I need answers and suggestions.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to the 4 people who reviewed. The poll is tied. So I still need your help. Please pass this story on to all your friends and review and vote for the poll. Sorry I haven't had time to update for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Edward went upstairs to talk to our daughter. He was such a great father and I hope that would never change. Edward thought my baby was going to be another girl, just because I had previously thought Renesemee was going to be a boy, so apparently this one will also be a girl, because I insist he will be a mini Edward. I sat there in my chair for what seemed like seconds thinking about my 2nd little nudger. I thought about the possibility of twins and that got me thinking about what if both Edward and I are right about the baby. What if I was having twins, a boy and a girl?<p>

"Well she is alright, she's asleep now. Are you alright, you look a little off?" Edward asked, bringing me back to reality and out of my thoughts.

"Yea I was just thinking about the baby. When can I have that ultrasound?" I questioned, looking up at my husband, who was standing right in front of me.

"Carlisle should be home in about a half hour, we can do it as soon as he gets brought this on?" He replied, kneeling down beside my chair and placing his hands over mine on my large belly.

"I just was thinking about his size and how I might be having twins. I just want to know what's going on. How was your talk with Renesemee?"

"It went ok. She didn't believe me when I explained my previous thoughts on vampirism and myself. I think she knows that were not mad at her or anything but she is still afraid of herself and of hurting or disappointing us. I told her that she will never disappoint us and that she is very strong." He explained quietly and I nodded.

"I'm glad you were thinking about the baby. I hope we get longer to experience all of her childhood and that she doesn't grow ups so fast." He told me obviously talking about what he thinks will be his second daughter.

Eventually he climbed up into my chair with me and we spent a good half hour cuddling, kissing and talking in my chair.

"Well I'm home!" Carlisle exclaimed as he walked in the door, Esme was immediately by his side and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Dad!" chorused from all around the house causing Carlisle to smile widely.

Carlisle came walking into the living room with Esme, both glancing at me before sitting down on the white couch beside the chair I was in.

"How are you Bella?" he asked as his eyes glance at mine and Edward's hands resting on my belly.

"He's kicking a lot today, finally settled down when his Grandfather arrived home." I replied smiling, receiving a large smile from Carlisle.

"Well would you like to see him today?" he asked causing my smile to widen and I practically bounced in my chair while I nodded my head.

"Yes!" Both Edward and Carlisle laughed at my eagerness. I was starting to feel a little like Alice.

Edward helped me stand and guided me to Carlisle's office, while Carlisle went ahead of us to get things set up. When we got inside the office I notice it looked very similar to the way it was when I was pregnant before except Carlisle had more equipment.

"Alright, let's get started shall we? Edward can you help Bella onto the bed?" Carlisle asked as he wheeled the ultrasound machine over beside the bed and started to put gloves on.

Edward helped me up and then held onto my left hand, waiting for Carlisle.

"Wait!" I said just as Carlisle turned the machine on.

"What Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked clearly concerned about my sudden outburst.

"Should we wake up Nessie she's so excited about the baby. "I asked, looking at Edward. I wanted her to be included.

"I'll go bring her down here." He said sighing before disappearing out the door.

A little while later he returned followed by a groggy Renesemee. Edward came and stood by my side, taking my hand again, while Renesemee stood next to him with her hand on my shoulder.

"Are we ready now, Bella?" Carlisle asked with a smirk. I nodded and glanced up at my family.

"Bella, I'm going to lift your shirt up to just above your belly, is that alright?" he was in doctor mode now.

"Yes" I said smiling up at Edward briefly.

Carlisle then proceeded to put the gel on my belly and placed the transducer on my stomach. Soon I could see my baby. Carlisle kept moving the wand around to see everything.

"Hmm" Carlisle mumbled, briefly glancing up at Renesemee and back to the screen.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked Carlisle, but he kept looking at the screen and then back to Renesemee.

"Edward?" I prompted, my voice rising, hoping he would help me.

"Bella you're having twins." Carlisle informed me but I could tell he wasn't finished.

"But the twins are growing at a slower pace than Renesemee; it seems that they are both going to be vampireic human babies. They are growing slower than Ness but obviously faster than normal human babies." Carlisle explained.

"That's good right?" I asked.

"Yes, love. It is good. Although that also means that you still have about a month left." Edward said with his crooked grin on his face, he finished his sentence and kissed my hand.

"Do you know their genders?" I asked.

"I can tell you one of their gender's but the other baby is hiding from you like to know what one of your babies is?" Carlisle informed me, sending Edward a smirk, no doubt teasing him mentally.

I glanced at my husband and he smiled encouregly, then glance at my daughter who nodded enthusictly .

"Yes"

"Well baby A is a boy. Congratulations!"

"A little boy" I whispered, a few tears escaped my eyes as I looked up at Edward. He was positively beaming, venom pooling in his eyes that would never be shed. He was looking at me with so much love as he bent down and kissed my hand, lips and forehead.

"I love you so much, Bella, so much." He whispered before kissing my hand again.

"I love you too, Edward." I replied.

"So I'm going to have a little brother?" Renesemee pondered out loud, Edward and I both laughed and nodded in response.

"Well if you want to know what the other one is we have to wait for it to shift or you can wait till birth. Try and stay off your feet as much as you can and take it easy for this last month. When Edward can hear the twins is when they will be able to be born without worry." Carlisle explained everything while I whipped off the gel from my large belly.

"Ok, sounds good. Thank you Carlisle!" I replied sitting up. Edward helped me to my feet before Renesemee practically attacked me as she wrapped her arms around my body.

"I love you momma." My little nudger told me as she stepped out of my arms.

"I love you too, always." I replied.

By now it was about 9 at night and I was fading fast.

"Renesemee, bed time." I said as my daughter skipped to the door.

"But mom…"

"Renesemee, it's getting late. Go take your shower and get to bed." I said sternly.

"Mom…" She whined and stomped her foot.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen, listen to your mother." Edward countered with a stern look towards our daughter.

She huffed and nodded her head before walking out the door and in the direction of her room.

"How are we going to deal with two when we struggle with just one?" I sighed.

"I'm sure we will figure it out." Edward soothed.

"So where to, my love?" he asked as we headed for the door.

"Bed." I said tiredly. He picked me up and took me to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and give me some name ideas and gender ideas. I also need plot ideas. I have one in mind that im sure you will like. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Im back! I am sooo sorry for taking forever to update! There really is no excuse for keeping you waiting for so long and I will try to update more frequently. I really hope I didn't lose anyone. If I did it is totally my fault and I hope you will come back and forgive me. Anyways I have a few people to thank. Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories, it means so much. Thank you to Annie Shirley Cullen for always being supportive and reading my stories,also for writing such great stories. Thanks to Sholtsclaw698 and sheeiur for providing great reviews and names, also to the anonymous reviewer for the name suggestion. Now I would really like to get more reviews, to reach the same if not more reviews than the first story in the series, so please REVIEW if you enjoyed the chapters or even if you don't like the chapters! **_  
><em>

**Has everyone seen BD part 2 yet? It was amazing, and the twist was so shocking and mind-blowing. I knew it was coming but was tearing up when certain things happened (im not spoiling it for others). I loved Edward even more in this one, also Jake wasn't so bad anymore, but that doesn't mean that I'm happy about the imprint.**

**~ I do not own the twilight saga but I do own Bennett and the twins.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously- <em>

_By now it was about 9 at night and I was fading fast._

"_Renesemee, bed time." I said as my daughter skipped to the door._

"_But mom…"_

"_Renesemee, it's getting late. Go take your shower and get to bed." I said sternly._

"_Mom…" She whined and stomped her foot._

"_Renesemee Carlie Cullen, listen to your mother." Edward countered with a stern look towards our daughter._

_She huffed and nodded her head before walking out the door and in the direction of her room._

"_How are we going to deal with two when we struggle with just one?" I sighed._

"_I'm sure we will figure it out." Edward soothed._

"_So where to, my love?" he asked as we headed for the door._

"_Bed." I said tiredly. He picked me up and took me to bed._

**Renesemee POV – later that night.**

"Knock, Knock"

I looked away from the book I was reading and focused my eyes on my father, who was standing just inside my room. The door was slightly open beside him.

"Come in" I answered and moved my bookmark, a picture of Bennett, inside my book to save my spot before letting the book lay in my lap before looking back up to my father. He had now moved to sit on the edge of my bed.

"How are you?" he asked as he studied my face.

"Im fine." I replied, earning a chuckle from him in response.

"Just like your mother, you are." He joked

"Is Momma asleep?"

"Yes, the baby has been quite active today and has been wearing her out." He answered with a small smile.

"Babies, dad. There is more than one." I corrected.

"Yes babies, sorry I'm so used to just one. How do you feel about this?" he questioned, studying me again.

"I was hoping for a sister but I'm happy to have a brother. I still could get a sister too." I told him, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear your happy Renesemee." He told me before kissing my forehead and the standing up and heading to the door.

"Daddy, are you happy?" I asked softly, I knew how he felt before he knew about me and wondered if that changed with the twins.

"Yes, princess, I am very happy. I have a beautiful wife and amazing daughter and two perfect babies on the way." He replied as a huge smile broke out across his face.

"good." I replied, picking my book up again.

"Goodnight Renesemee, I love you"

"Goodnight Dad, I love you too." I replied, turning on the bedside light before he turned off the overhead room light. After turning the light off, he stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

I went back to my book for a while, but my eyelids started to drop and I closed my book but left it on my bed before turning on my side facing away from my wall of windows, stating to doze off.

"Ness" I heard but ignored it, I liked my sleep.

"Ren" The voice tried again, I sighed in response.

"Ren, babe, are you asleep?" the voice, I now recognize as my Bennett, asked.

"I was Ben." I replied tiredly and turned over, opening my eyes to look at my boyfriend.

He was closer than I expected, he was lying on his side next to me on my bed.

"Hey babe" he said once I was facing him with my eyes open, he then kissed me softly.

"Hi, what time is it?" I replied snuggling into his side.

"Midnight"

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"An hour" he said smiling and nuzzled my hair.

"How are you?" He questioned, running his fingers through my long curls soothingly.

"Mmm" I mumbled, he was making me so relaxed.

"Ren?" he prompted.

"Oh sorry. I'm alright. Mom found out she's having twins ,but we could only find out the sex of one of them, it's a boy, the other was hiding itself so we have to wait till it moves to find out if it's another boy or girl." I told him, avoiding my earlier accident.

"That's nice, anything else happen?"

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Sorry? Why?" he asked, his hand paused in my curls before continuing.

"I slipped up. I tried to attack a little boy today. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I just. . ." I trailed off as I started to cry. I don't know why I was crying again.

"Shh honey, it's alright. You're alright, ok? Just calm down Ren, and tell me what happened." He whispered as he wrapped me up in his arms and continued to run his hand through my hair, in a soothing way.

I cried into his chest for a couple more minutes, trying to pull myself together enough to tell him what happened.

"No it's not alright Bennett. I was so close to killing that little boy today, if Mom didn't stop me he would be dead right now, all because of me. He was so young and innocent, and all I could do was focus on how good his blood smelled." I said with a few sobs and hiccups at the end.

"Renesemee, yes you were close to hurting him today but you didn't hurt him, that's what matters. He is alive and with his parents right now instead of dead, and that is because you controlled yourself. You could have easily gotten away from Bella but you didn't, you took control of yourself instead. You are one of the strongest women I know, because you did not fight back." He finished his speech by giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Ben, what if that was years from now and that was our son? Or my new brother or sister? Would you be acting like this then? I would be hated by everyone, I would hate myself for being a monster and hurting someone I loved."

"You, Renesemee Carlie Cullen are not a monster at all and you never will be. You have a heart and a soul, which makes it impossible for you to ever be a monster. If something like this did happen, nobody would hate you, we all understand the influence blood holds for us. We would be sad but nobody could ever blame you. We will deal with it, if it ever happens, which I don't think it will. "He says these words with so much emotion that my tears stop and I have to show him what those words mean to me.

I tilt my head up a little bit so that our lips meet for a sweet kiss, before I whisper those three words that explain how I feel about him, "I love you."

"As I love you. Always." He replies, I drop my head back down onto his broad chest, and listen to his quick heartbeat.

Minutes, hours I'm not exactly sure how long passes before I start to doze off back into sleep.

"Stay with me." I ask.

"Of course" he replies into my hair before we both succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to REVIEW and if you haven't voted for the sex of the other baby please do so, the poll is still open and on my profile page. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry about taking forever to update! I had college, selling a horse,job hunting and apartment hunting all on my hands for the past months. Still have the horse and an online class and no job but I do have a new apartment for August. Hopefully I will be able to write more often. I realized how annoying it is to be in love with a story and then having to wait for the next chapter for months. I know I have lost a lot of followers but maybe you all can share this story with your friends and readers on here so maybe more will read. **

**Reviews are really what keep me wanting to update. I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter, one was from a very faithful reader, it's too bad that only two people reviewed but thank you so much to the two that did, it means a lot. Please review! I do consider your thoughts and ideas so feel free to share often.**

**I got a pm from someone who commented on the fact that the cullens were treating jacob badly and that if jake really wanted to he could find ways of seeing ness. In response to that, Bella and Edward didn't forbid him from seeing her, he just didn't anymore because she was more fixated on Bennett and then Jake became chief of the tribe and had less free time. As you recall when Ness was little, her and Bennett were very close but when he left she was very very upset, and spent most of her time crying and asking for Bennett, Jacob grew sick of trying to get her attention after quite a while. This person also said the cullens were not being cullens because they were being ungrateful. I do not see how they were being ungrateful, they were trying to be nice but for Bella and Edward their daughter comes first. They are very wrapped around her fingers and will do whatever is best for her. And in this story Mate tops imprinting.  
><strong>

**Sorry for all that, I just wanted to try to clear things up a little. Please recommend this story to others and please review. Keep up with the baby names, it's getting closer!**

* * *

><p>Ch14<p>

**October 20th**

All day I waited excitedly for night to come so I could see Ben again because I never got to really talk to him last night after I told him what happened earlier. It was about 11 at night; my parents had gone out on a short hunting trip. I was lying in bed reading my book when Ben came through the window.

"Ren!" He exclaimed as he jumped on the bed to tackle me with kisses.

"Ben, stop it you're going to make me pee my pants." I said giggling from all the sloppy kisses he was plastering all over my face and neck.

"Well we wouldn't want that would we?" He said as he rolled over onto his side so he was facing me, I did the same.

"How was your day?" I asked as grabbed his hand so I could play with his finger.

"It was nice. Dad bought me a car." He replied casually.

"Really?" I questioned excitedly, sitting up.

"Yep. He bought me a new jaguar, its midnight blue. Mom taught me how to tune it up and now it is upgraded so its way faster and quieter." He explained with a huge smile that made his dimples pop, I love those dimples.

"A Jaguar, nice! I hope dad gets me a good car, not a Volvo. I'm so sick of the Volvo. If Mom has any say I will probably end up with a gross old pickup truck like she had." I joked as he rolled to his back and pulled me back down so I was tucked into his side.

"Too bad we can't drive yet. We still have a few more months." I sighed.

"If I could drive, I would drive here to see you." He said, kissing my head.

"I love you Bennett." I told him, raising my head so I could see his face.

"I love you too Renesemee. I will always love you honey." He said before kissing me.

We talked and made out for a little while longer before I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up to my empty bed but found a note lying on Bennett's pillow.

_Ren,_

_I tried to stay as long as I could but mom would start to get suspicious if I stayed any longer, so I'm going to go but I will be back tomorrow. _

_Have a good day and please don't worry about your control. You are a lot stronger than you think. I love you always._

_Love,_

_Bennett _

"I love you too" I whispered before tucking the note into the drawer in my nightstand with the rest of his notes and letter.

I proceeded to take a shower, get dressed and head downstairs to find some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen, still a little groggy, to find my father.

"Good morning Renesemee" Dad greeted me as I walked in.

My morning smoothie of blood, juice and some vitamins and mineral supplements was waiting on the table for me along with a plate of scrambled eggs. Most of the time mom or dad will make breakfast for me every morning but what was sitting beside my plate was something I was not expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to review! <strong>


End file.
